MOCK, Heroes Of Vail
by shadow dragon 147
Summary: Just as I was stepping out, I felt a blunt object come down on my head. As I crumpled to my knees, I was kicked in the back and my head slammed into the cement floor. Right before I blacked out I saw Coco standing over me with a bloody designer's case. "
1. Chapter 1

_**GMOCK, HEROES OF VAIL**_

Characters'' Descriptions

Kole (Noah) - Black hair with white tips

black eyes (cover mostly by black sunglasses)

wears two arm gauntlets (Left arm gauntlet is an inhibitor and right arm gauntlet amplifier) (soon to lose left arm inhibitor)

Semblance- Shadow manipulation- Can bend shadows to create weapons. Right arm gauntlet allows him to solidify his shadow weapons into shadow steal

Weapons of choice - twin shadow katanas

Powers - he is able to shadow fade or move through the shadows. Will be able to create a dragon out of shadows which can also be used as dragon armor

Ghost (Travis) - white hair with black tips

pure white eyes (not blind) (covered by reflective sunglasses)

wears two arm gauntlets (right gauntlet is inhibitor and left gauntlet is amplifier) (soon to lose right arm inhibitor)

Semblance - shadow tanking fist - able to control anabrainium, a mix of anamantium and vibranium. Left arm gauntlet allows these metals to coat his left are to create a set of claws from the finger tips, three blades from in between the knuckles, and a blade from the elbow that he can bend to his will. (Also his preferred weapon)

His secondary weapon is when he turns his metal in to a bio bow staff that allows only him to pick up and use.

Powers - able to control anabrainium. Able to create white shadow transporters. When hit, becomes 10 times stronger with each given blow. Will soon be able to summon a dragon made out of his metal which can also be used as dragon armor.

Side note: they share a body. Each is possessed by a beast.

Kole's beast- the shadow beast

Ghost's beast- the opposite of Kole's, the white shadow beast

\- Only Ghost can control his beast.

Kole's and Ghost's fight moves

hells fang/ both

gauntlet hades/Ghost

inferno divider/ both

Dead spike/ Kole

carnage scissors/ Kole

blood kain/ Ghost

devoured by darkness while in blood kain/ Ghost

black onslaught/ Kole

belial edge/ Kole

Cyan (Tim)- blue hair

-blue eyes covered by blue sunglasses

-semblance - telekinesis and alchemy

Weapons of choice - A blue backpack that changes into the blue version of mother's Gatling gun

-Powers - ability to create anything with things around him

Orchid Ren (Hannah) - long, curly chestnut hair (held up by orchid flower band)

-purple eyes (loves to steal team members sunglasses)

-Semblance - healing earthquakes

weapons of choice - a crystal spear that can turn into twin pistols.

Morningstar (Jacob) - black hair with gold tips

\- Crystal blue eyes white pupils (covered by aviator sunglasses)

Semblance -

Co-co's weapon- Designer case that changes in to a Gatling gun.

Prologue

Chapter 1

Kole

"Hey Kole, get up. You're going to be late for training again," yelled Cyan from his bedroom. Coming to, I tried to recall my dream, but all I remember were screams of pain. Shaking my head, I got up and headed to my bathroom to get in a shower.

Turning on the water, I stepped out of my pj bottoms and testing the water, turned on the showerhead. Knowing I didn't have enough time to relax in the hot water, I quickly soaped and rinsed my hair. After climbing out I grabbed a towel and towel dried my hair. I then went and threw on a pair of black sweat pants, a white tank, and my favorite black pair of combat boots. For the finishing touch, I grabbed my hair brushed and brushed my still damp hair. That done, I headed down stairs.

As I neared the kitchen, Cyan, my best friend, fell in step beside me. "How did you sleep last night," I asked him. "Fine. But I'm worried about you."

"Why?" I asked him calmly; for this isn't the first time he's been worried about me. "Well I saw you sneak out last night, and it looked like you were wearing a white wig and a duster. And you left gauntlet was completely covered in a strange metal that kept moving around." I became nervous instantly, but kept my calm aura. I quickly came up with a lie, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh that. A few of my friends and I went to a club owned by one of their older brother. They had just opened it and they threw a costume party,".

"Okay. That makes sense. I mean since I know you not the type for the criminal crowd," he blurted out. Glad he bought the lie, I calmed back down. "Did mother know that you went out last night?"

"Yes, though not that it would have mattered, because she's not my real mother," I said, a little angry about the question.

"I might not be your mother, but I still love like my own and will protect you as such, you little shit," Co-co, Cyan's mother, said sarcastically as she grabbed me in a head lock. Knowing it was pointless to struggle, I went limp until she let me go with a kiss on the cheek. After she released me, she walked over to Cyan and kissed him on the cheek and she asked, "How did you sleep baby?" Knowing she wasn't talking I turned to get breakfast going.

Pulling out two fry pans, I turned on the stove top and began breakfast. I went to the fridge and pulled out a package of bacon and four eggs. Cracking the eggs in to a bowl, I beat them until I could no longer see egg whites. Pouring it in the smaller fry pan I made scrambled eggs. While they were cooking, I threw in nine pieces of bacon and asked, "How do you want your bacon?" "Extra crispy," Co-co said. Knowing that extra crispy was only a when Co-co had good news, I turned up the heat to speed up the cooking.

"Hey Cyan, set the table so that we can eat," I say over my shoulder as I'm turning of the stove top. Grabbing three plates, two coffee mugs, and one cup, Cyan set the table where his mother had already put out silverware. Co-co poured two cups of coffee and I grabbed the chocolate milk and we all sat down to eat. "So, when do you want to start my training to day Co-co?" I asked her. "How about ten? That gives you and Cyan an hour to pack." What do you mean pack?" Cyan asked. "Well Cyan, do you remember how you applied to beacon?". "Yes, I remember. Are saying I made it!?"." Yes, you've passed with top scores," explained Co-co.

"Congrates man. But why do I have to pack. I never applied. I couldn't because I'm not old enough."

"I went ahead and talked to the headmaster and explained your situation," went on Co-co." What situation?" asked Cyan. "That's none of your -". "I think it's time I told him my secret," I interrupted. "That way he can cover for me and watch my back. I will also tell my team if they still do that". "I think that's a good choice. We've kept if from long enough," exclaimed Co-co. While I was trying to think where to start, Cyan asked "Wait, what secret?"

"Where to start? Where to start? Do you remember what you saw last night, how I was dressed and my hair"? "Yeah. That was a costume, right?"

"Not exactly. I have another half". "Like a different way of acting?" He asked.

"No. More like I have a split personality. His name is Ghost. He is my exact opposite", I explain.

"That explained his left arm gauntlet being active," Cyan exclaimed. "Can I meet him," he asked. I was about to say he'd have to wait till I go to sleep when Co-co said," If you come to practice you'll get to meet him if my plan works."

"What is this plan that will bring Ghost out early in what I'm pretty sure will be a pissed of mood," I said.

"You will find out when you get there. Speaking of which I better get going myself to set up." said a now excited Co-co.

"Now, why don't you to go ahead and get packed. As she headed for the front door, we headed for our rooms. "You know, you're taking this pretty well for the burden of news, I said breaking the silence." Well it was a lot to take in but I think it pretty cool to have another half. He could go to do chores for you," said Cyan.

"He can't. He comes out when a fall asleep at night. What you saw was him heading to train with Co-co," I explain patiently. "Well I better go ahead and pack," He says leaving me to my thoughts.

As I walked to my room, I wondered what Co-co had in store.

After we finished packing, Cyan and I meet at the front door. "So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to shadow fade with me or ride our bikes?" I asked him. "I think I want to try this shadow fade ability, "said Cyan with a glint of excitement in his blue eyes. Putting on his blue aviators sun glasses he put his hand on my shoulder. Putting on my black sunglasses, I said, "Get ready to see black," and with that I began to focus on the shadows and pull them toward us. The more I focused, the faster the shadows came. As the came to our legs, we began to fall into the shadows. And with that I said to him " Focus on your mother's aura, and let the shadows do the rest." Then all we saw was black. A second later we were outside of Co-co's favorite training gym owned by Fox, one of her old team members and closest friend.

"That's weird. We should be inside in the training room. Your aura must contradict my shadow fade." Not paying attention to what I was saying, he said "Why haven't we done this before.".

"I just recently gained the ability to turn living objects into shadows when shadow fading," I quickly explain over my shoulder as I head for the front door. Pulling on the handle, I find it locked so I went and grabbed the spare key from the inside of a dead trunk still rooted beside the gym.

Unlocking the door, I headed for the counter where Fox was paying the bills on the gym. As I walked up, He said without looking up. "Good morning Kole. I see you brought Cyan with you today. Co-co is in sparing room ten.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be heading that way. Come on Cyan. You don't want to miss see me getting my ass kicked by your mother now do you?

With a laugh, he followed me to the elevator that led to level ten. Sliding in my key card the elevator doors slid closed. As the elevator began to descend I tried to think up of what Co-co planed for today's lesson in order to bring Ghost out. Without even noticing what was going on around me or what I was doing, I began to shadow fade. "Hey Kole! You're beginning to shadow fade. Focus dude". "Fuck. Sorry about that," I said as I rematerialized.

The bell indicating that we've made it to the sparing room went off. Elevator doors opening, I allowed Cyan to step first. Just as I was stepping out, I felt a blunt object come down on my head. As I crumpled to my knees, I was kicked in the back and my head slammed into the cement floor. Right before I blacked out I saw Co-co standing over me with a bloody designer's case. "I'll apologize when you wake up" she said right before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Cyan

Chapter 2

Cyan

"Mom, Why the hell did you do that?! Was this your idea of plan to wake up his other half?" I yell furiously at my mother. "Well it worked; I'm awake," came a voice from the floor. As Kole got up, his hair faded to white except for the very tips which stayed midnight black. Holding the back of his head, he looked at Coco with his black eyes. Except they weren't black.

They were pure white. "Damn Coco, did you have to hit him so hard. Why didn't you drug him or something," said the Kole look alike. But this wasn't Kole; which meant this had to be Ghost.

"I didn't know whether or not the drug would affect you as well, so I did not dare risk it," explained my now very curious mother. "I didn't think it would work. Knocking him out I mean."

Before I knew what happened, my mother snapped into action and pulled me toward her.

"Well since it worked, I'd like you to meet my son Cyan, Kole's best friend.". I nervously raised my hand for a hand shake. "Don't worry, I don't bite," Ghost said with a smile full of teeth. Grabbing my hand, he gave it a very firm hand shake with his left hand. As he was pulling his hand back, I noticed the left gauntlet was covered in a strange liquid like metal. "It's anabrainium, a mix of the two metals vibranium and adamantium," he said as he noticed my curious stare. "How is it a liquid, but still staying on your arm?" I asked him. "The gauntlet on my left arm allows me to control it at will. I can form my weapons and solidify it with a thought."

As if to prove his point, he flicked out his left hand and created bow staff out of nothing, The Liquid metal no longer on his gauntlet. Then he threw it into a nearby wall and it liquefied on the floor. Just to show off, he then flicked out his hand and the metal flew and reformed around his left gauntlet and stayed.

"What you just saw was my secondary weapon. I prefer this though". That said, the metal reformed in to claws around his fingers, three, eight inch claws from in between his knuckles. Last but not least, a blade came out of his elbow as it curved. The rest of the liquid metal ran over his entire left arm and gauntlet to form an armored arm with what metal was still a liquid.

"The liquid anabrainium forms whatever weapon, shield or shape of my choice," said Ghost with pride in his voice. I stared in awe as he told me this. "Alright, I think I'm going to go back to sleep since I had just went to bed three hours ago. You might want to step ten steps back. My head is throbbing and that means it is going to be ten times worse on Kole's end," said Ghost with a yawn.

He then walked to the one of the chairs lined up against the wall and sat down. Closing his eyes, I watched him sigh in relief as he fell asleep. For all of three seconds, all was calm. Then the shit hit the fan. Kole came awake a startling "SHIT "as his hair returned to its normal color of black with white tips. Rubbing his head, he got up and tried to charge my mother, but all he could do drop to his knees as the pain over took him. Walking over to him, Mom brought him a cold rag she'd made from his towel and iced water to clean up the blood of the back of his head. She also gave him a dust capsule and another iced water bottle. The dust capsule is made to relieve pain in five minutes. Popping the capsule in to his mouth, Kole took a sip of water and poured the rest over his hair which was sticky with the dried blood.

"Oh come on. I just took a shower this morning," Kole said, then wincing as if he had a hangover and had heard a scream.

"I'm sorry about that, but I needed to see if we could wake Ghost up. At least now we know that in a fight, if you're knocked out, Ghost will awaken and fight in your place."

"Yeah well, you picked one hell of a way of proving your theory. If you don't mind, I'm going to go home and take another shower. My head has stopped hurting enough to shadow fade. I might even be able to take you to with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, you might leave us accidently in the shadow realm. We will forever be stuck there, so let's not risk it. Besides, I have my bike here," said my mother.

"Well at least let me shadow fade Cyan's bike and backpack here," Kole said. "You can try, but you've never summoned objects from that far away before," Coco said with a worried expression on her face.

"Well I'm going to shadow fade to the front of the building so I can summon his things. See you later."

Then he jogged straight at a wall. As he went, shadows flew straight ahead of him and plastered the wall. Right as he would have hit the wall, he became one with the shadows.

Heading to the elevators, I said "I've got to get to work. I'm just now noticed the time. If I hurry, I might be able to run there because I don't think he'll be able to summon my bike and backpack.

We got on the elevator and rode up in silence. After we got off the elevator, my mother went to the other side of the counter to give fox a hug as I headed out to the parking lot. There, I saw what I least expected to see. There beside my mother's bike, was my Harley Davison. And on the sides were saddlebags, my Gatling gun's other form. "Well I'll be damned. He did it. He actually did it," my mother said as she came out the door. Walking over to my bike, I swung my leg over it and started it. Nodding my head goodbye to my mother, I shifted in to gear and took off.

Coco

As I watched my son pull out of the parking lot, I heard the sound of slow, uneven breathing. Turning around, I found Kole leaned up against the wall in the shadows.

"I thought you left already. What Happened?" I asked him.

"I don't have enough aura left to get myself back home so I was resting up before I tried again. But I think I'll walk. I've got something to pick up from dry cleaners anyway."

With that said Kole pushed himself of the wall and began walking toward the dry cleaners. Shaking my head, with a smile on my face, I went back inside the gym to talk with fox.

"I've found our target ma'am." I said into the ear piece in my right ear. "I want you to capture him, but do not kill him. He's useless dead. Do you understand me Shark?"

"Yes ma'am. I hear you load and clear."

"Good. Call me when the mission is completed." With that, my employer hung up. That done, I headed for the diner where I left my other team members behind. Entering the diner, I walked over to my team and said, "Alright, I've got new orders. Capture target with whatever force necessary. But we must not kill him." With that being said, we exited the diner and began hunting our target. "Kole, we're coming for you, so you better be ready," I said with a final nod to my team. Still able to see him going down the side walk, we split up and began our mission.


	3. Chapter 3 Kole

Chapter 3

Kole

As I left the dry cleaners holding my handmade leather jacket, I began to notice my followers. It has been an hour since I left fox's gym and they've been tailing me ever since then.

Knowing I had to lose them I headed for a dark alley beside the dry cleaners. As I entered the dark I began crafting my weapons out of the shadows. Within two minutes, I held two katanas handles in my hand. Not knowing how many were following me, I couldn't show my power, knowing it would be a disadvantage. Walking backwards, I pulled the shadows close to hide my position. Right as the shadows finished surrounding me, I heard footsteps entering the ally. Four people were in the entrance of the alley. "He's still here," said a girl with ginger haired girl. She had snakes tattoos on both of her arms. "Well find him. We know he's still here. He couldn't have gotten away from us in only three minutes of disappearing into the ally. We would have heard him," Said man with buzzed green hair. He had muscles thicker than an eight inch thick tree branch. He seemed to be the team leader. If only he knew what I was capable of. Daring not to move, for fear of giving away my position, I forged my two handles together and began creating my executer blade.

I was just completing it when something wrapped around my left leg. With one fierce tug, I was pulled out from my shadow camouflage. "Pretty clever, Hiding yourself in the shadows. Took me awhile to find you," said the ginger haired girl. The snakes tattooed around her arms were now in her hands and one was wrapped around my leg. "What do you want with me? Why were you following me? Why didn't you attack me when I was at the gym and at my weakest?" I asked before I could stop myself. "So many questions that won't be answer I'm afraid," snickered the ginger hair girl. With a flick of her left hand, which held the unused snake, cracking it like a whip. It wrapped around both my arms and upper body, and began to tighten, cutting my breath supply. "Stop squeezing so hard Zara. You might kill him before we can drop him off," said the man standing next to Zara. He had Purple hair, which was cut short, and spiked. In his hand he held sniper rifle. He was loading a tranquillizer dart in to the chamber as she loosened the snake whip.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your live," I say angrily as I solidified my blade, but waited to use it, pretending to still be immobilized. As the sniper took aim, I began to focus on the shadows around me. As he the man with purple hair shot the dart, I shadow faded it right behind Zara's neck, where it hit.

With a moan of pain, Zara fell to the ground and her snake whips recoiled around her arms, and became 2D again.

Finally able to get a lung full of air I asked "Whose next?"

The man with the buzzed green hair stepped forward and said," I've never seen that done before. No one has ever been able to seen Ice's shot in order to block it, or in your case, transport it to hit from behind us. As for why we're here jinchuriki. That should be obvious." Before I could ask what he was talking about, he began to charge me. Redirecting my shadows to the wall beside me I waited for the right moment and with an upward swing of my shadow sword, I got him to dodge it by jumping up. Using the advantage, I ran head first into the wall where I'd focused my shadows. As I entered the shadow realm, dematerialized my sword and focused on Cyan's aura.

Within a blink of an eye, I was at the only dust shop in Vail, where Cyan worked. Entering the store I walked up to the front counter. "Hi, Welcome to Unlimited Dust how may Hel...Oh hi Kole. What's up? You look pissed and you left pant leg is ripped to shreds." said Cyan as he looked up from his laptop. "Yeah I'm pissed. I was just attacked for no reason and I left my favorite leather jacket in the alley where I was attacked. As for the pant leg, one of the attackers used some type of live whip." I said in a rush, getting madder with every word. "I want you to clock out and come with me. I've got some questions for your mother."

"Alright. I'll clock out and meet you by my bike." So I went outside to his bike and waited on him. While I waited, I shadow faded my leather coat, which was left unharmed. As I was putting on my coat, I shadow faded my black Ninja-X and another pair of my black ironman sunglasses from my bedside table, because mine were crushed when I was cracked over the head by Coco. As that thought ran through my mind, my head throbbed. A minute later Cyan walked out of the shop with his brown padded leather jacket. Throwing it on, he walked over to me and said "Where to Kole?"

"You see that wall thirty feet ahead of use? Head for it at full speed. Focus on your mother. I'm going to shadow fade you and myself with our bikes to the house and grab your mother in another shadow fade. Got it?" '

Nodding his head, Cyan walked over to his bike and stated it. With one thought, I sent shadows to grab Coco and hopped on my bike. Coating my hands with shadow gloves, I grabbed the handles of the bike. It instantly roared to life. Thanks to Cyan's alchemy ability, he created my bike special for me. It will only work when I touch it with the shadow gloves I wear while riding. Gunning our engines, we took off and hit fifty mph in 3 seconds flat. With all my might, Focused on the shadows around me and threw them at the wall in front of us. Focusing on Coco's aura, which was inside the house we hit the shadows and our bike engines cut off. I knew this would happen. Nothing electronic would work in the shadow realm. A second later we were in the garage to the house. Heading to the kitchen where Coco was, we pulled off our shades and jackets. Entering the kitchen, we found a very pissed off Coco.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU SHADOW FADE ME WITH OUT TELLING ME FIRST KOLE? DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF AT YOU I AM?" screamed Coco as we entered the kitchen.

Ignoring her Questions, I told her what happened to me. "I was attacked leaving the dry cleaners Coco. I was still weak from when you bashed my head in. I know how pissed you are. I'm that times one hundred," I say in a calm voice I did not feel.

"Wait. Did you say attacked? By whom?" asked Coco as she calmed down. "Yes I was attacked, but I took one down before I escaped. As for who attacked me, I don't know. I did get two names though. One belongs to a ginger hair girl about twenty-four years old. I was Zara. The other was Ice. He had purple hair cut short and spiked. Third member was a bulk guy with a green hair and buzzed. The forth kept his entire face covered and never once spoke a word."

"From what you're telling me, it sounds like SIZE, the mercenary group out for hire," Coco said.

"Well I've got one more Question. Why did they call me a jinchuriki? And what is a Jinchuriki?" I asked.

"Well I'll go ahead and explain what a Jinchuriki first."

Taking a deep breath, Coco began her explanation.

"A Jinchuriki is a human host to a tailed demon. There were only two ever found in the world. A woman named Raven discovered them. They were dragon eggs. These eggs were the only dragon eggs ever born or found. These two dragon eggs were each place placed inside you and Ghost. The names of the dragons are Raven and Nevar, also known as the Twin Tailed Dragons. Their founder gave them their names. You contain Raven and Ghost contains Nevar. I've already told Ghost this about two years ago. He took it surprisingly well and even tamed Nevar. Right now, he is the stronger of the two of you. Not only does he contain his own aura but Nevar's aura as well. His real semblance is white shadows. His added semblance is the control of anabrainium, which makes up his dragon." Coco paused to let all the information sink in. The more I thought about it, the more I knew she was telling the truth. From what I remember, which is all of six years, I could always feel the presence of a strong aura in my body, but knew I could never control it. But now that I know what it is, I think it might be worth a try.

"I know what you're thinking, Kole and you can't. You can't control your dragon. If Ghost and you were separate it might be a different story, but you're not, so you won't be able to control it. Swear to me with my son, your best friend, as our witness, that you won't try to tame Raven."

Sighing in anger, I did as she asked. "I swear on my life, that I will not try to tame Raven; unless, Ghost and I somehow split up." That done, Coco said, "Alright then, go grab your bags. You're going to go on the overnight transporter to Beacon. And that is not an option. You need all the protection you can get, so I shall go with you to the transport station."

With that Coco went to the garage to wait for us. Cyan headed for his bedroom on the bottom floor, while I went up stairs to grab mine. Grabbing my suitcase, I made a mental note to stop at the store to buy six pair of sunglasses. Three black ironman sunglasses and three reflective sunglasses for Ghost, Knowing that was his preferred color.

Leaving my room, I headed for the garage. As I entered, I noticed that Cyan was already on his bike. As I went to get on mine, I noticed it was no longer there.

"Where in the hell is my bike? It was here a minute ago." I asked with all my anger released in the question.

"I made a few modifications to it." Cyan said. Snapping his fingers, a pair of bike hand bars appeared in his hands. Toss them to me, he said, "I've made it so that you don't have to lose aura in order to summon it. Slam them together and give it full throttle." Catching them, I coated my hands in shadows and did as he asked. From the ground, bike parts began to come up and build the bike itself. As the tires finished shadows began to become the metal casing around it, holding it together. Finally the bike was built with me already on it. But the weirdest part was what happened next. When I tried to get off, I found out that it had built itself with my legs inside the metal casing. As I pulled my legs away, the bike vanished leaving me the handle bars in my hands.

"So, what do you think? If you don't like it, I can change it back," He said in a rush. "No don't. I love it. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said, Happy that he did this for me. "Here, I made cases for the handle bars so you can care them around." With that said, he tossed them to me. They were made to be strapped to my back. Putting them on, I slid the handle bars in to the cases. The whole time that had happened, Coco just stared with a smile on her face. Now she said, "Now if you don't mind, we need to get going if you're going to make it for the flight."

"Alright, but I be making a stop by the store so I'll meet you there." That said, we took off. I walked out of the garage as they rode out. When all I could was their tail lights, I pulled out the handle bars. Me being as reckless as I am, I did the insane. I focused on the shadows around me to the spot right below me. Focusing on where I wanted to go, I began to fall. I fell straight into the shadows and a second later was free falling six hundred feet above the street next to my house. I coated my hands in shadows as I free fell and slammed the handle bars together. The bike parts flew toward me at full speed and began to be the shape of the ninja, which I named the shadow daemon. Right as the shadow metal formed the framing case, I hit the ground, instantly taking off at a hundred miles an hour. Knowing if I was not careful I'd get caught, I slowed down to fifty miles an hour. As I walked into the store I checked my back pocket. I instantly became pissed. I had forgotten my wallet on my night stand. Turning back I was just about to head back home to get when I still had about two hundred bucks in my jacket pocket. Pulling out, I turned around and went to the counter. "Oh hello Kole your usual set. Yeah make it three, and add three of the silver version as well. I pay two hundred straight up. As I paid for them, I saw my new worst favorite people. And it looked like they were out for blood, or more specificly, my blood.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, they had already spotted me. Doing the only thing I could do, I grabbed my stuff and took off at a dead run. Hitting the store door I began to focus on the shadow to shadow fade, nothing was happening so I focused harder. I began to slow down, which was the worst mistake of my life. Before I saw them coming, Zara's live whips were wrapped around my neck. Slamming my down, team SIZE came forward to stand above. "I bet your wondering why you can't escape into the shadows. Our boy Equireum here can shut down his opponent's aura. You are as helpless as an infant," Zara said with a cruel smile.

Walking up to my head, the green haired man, who I take it, was Shark said, "You should have come peacefully. Now we'll be taking you back bleeding all over." With that, he knocked me out could. As I blacked out, I smiled. They just screwed themselves big time.

Grabbing the Jinchuriki, I threw him over my shoulder and called for the transport our employer supplied us with. This was too easy. Just as that thought entered my mind, Zara said" Um, boys. What's going on with his hair? It just turned pure white, except for the tips. Shark put him down so we can cuff him." As I sat him down, his eyes flew open. "Surprise fucktards, looks like I'm up early, which means Kole's unconscious," he said, then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost

Chapter 4

Ghost

Standing behind them, I laughed as they tried to find me. Hearing me laugh they turned around all but one, who had his face covered, with anger on their faces. "How are you still standing? No one can stand after being hit by Shark," said the girl with ginger hair. "Well he isn't standing, I am. My name is Ghost. What's yours pretty lady."

"It's Zara, not that it really matters you pig." she said with all anger put into her voice. Flicking her wrist, Zara wrapped my right arm. Smiling, she said, "Can't control your shadows with you arm immobile now can you?"

"Well now that you mention it, no I can't because dark shadows are not my thing. As well as I'm left handed bitch." As I said that, I allowed my weapon, the Iron Blade Fist to show. The blade on my elbow was all that I created. Grabbing on to the whip with my right hand, I yelled," HELLS FANG." My hand was engulfed with white shadows that shaped to the head of a dragon. Pulling on the whip, I launched myself and hit her in the stomach. She hit the ground; I flung the whip, with it still attached to her arm at the gunner. As she hit the target, my shadows vanished. "Can't fight with your aura can you?" asked the man in the mask.

"Well that is a problem. I hate to fight without my aura, but I guess yours will have to do Nevar are you ready."  
'_ Any time you are Ghost. Just give the word.' _ "Hey, who are you talking to?" asked the man who was looking down at me before I ghosted. Well I am more that a normal boy." Was all I said.

"Shark, I just felt a new aura enter the battle. But I can't pinpoint it.

It's enormous," Said the man with his face covered. "Well try to shut it down. Hurry," said Shark, becoming pissed.

"You can stop trying to pinpoint and shut down the aura because, one it's coming from me. And two It's coming from one of the twin tailed dragons," I said, allowing Navar's aura to completely engulf my entire body. Her aura was pure red. Then yelling in pure fury, I coated both my arms in anabrainium and walked toward the one called Shark. "Unlike my other half, I have known and accepted what I am. I am the host of my only friend. Now run or experience your first near death." I counted to five in my head before I said, "Okay times up."

Then I screamed "Gauntlet Hades" and jumped. My hands were engulfed in pure aura supplied by Nevar. Twisting my body, I brought my left fist down on Shark's head, knocking him out instantly. As I landed, I felt Zara's whips wrap around both of my arms, holding them immobile. "Ice. hit him. Quick while he can't protect himself."

"That's where your wrong babe. I can still protect myself." I said with a laugh. Willing the anabrainium to come off my arm, I let it spill to ground. Ice, who was seemed to be the gunman, smiled as his finger pulled the trigger. Right as it would have hit my neck, I willed the anabrainium to knock the projectile out of the air. "You're going to have to be quicker than that if you want to hit me," said with another laugh. That being said, I began to flow Nevar's aura in to Zara's live whips, Instantly over powering her own. Screaming in pain, Zara's fell, cluching her head with chared arms. "I told you, I'm never defencless." I ran full speed at Ice. As I ran, I yelled "BLOOD KAIN' ingulfing my left hand in all of Nevar's aura, forming it as dragon claws. Swinging with all my power, I gave an uppercut to Ice, sending him into the air. As he flew I felt the air around the masked guy change. surrounding his arms where green flames. "Be careful Equireum," Zara said with a moan of pain.

"Looks like your out of tricks Ghost. Now it's my turn." said Equireum. As he said this he pulled down his face mask.

"Your wrong. I have one more trick up my sleeve." Then I moved at the speed of sound supplied by my dragon and was behind him instantly.

"Be devoured by darkness" I whispered in his hear as I clutched him in the shadow made dragon claw. Picking him up I created seventy dragon blades and flung them into him. It took only three minutes to cut him with all the blades. As he passed out I felt my aura return to me. Dropping him to the ground, I looked at my handy work and smiled. No buildings were damaged in the battle. Grabbing the bike handles off my back, I instinktivley knew to slam them together and give it full throwtal. doing just that I coated my hands in white shadows. The bike parts flew from the ground and built the bike. Anabrainium created the frame and surrounded both my legs. I had to hand it to Cyan. He knows how to up grade bikes. Riding over to where Kole dropped the six sets of sunglasses, I picked up the bag, grabbed a pair of silver ones and road on to the transport staion. '_Coco is going to be pissed with you showing up in ripped cloths' _said Nevar.

"I think she'll be more pissed that I'm out early and that I had to fight to save our sorry asses," I said with a smile.


End file.
